


【翻譯】為我停留

by SeijiShun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek照顧Stiles, M/M, Stiles照顧Derek, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 受傷Derek, 受詛咒的Derek, 同床共枕, 喝醉的Stiles, 失溫, 抓狂的Derek, 朋友到戀人, 裸體, 視角轉換, 體溫共享
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun
Summary: Stiles剛從他連續四個值班的工作中脫離，迫不及待的想衝回家倒上床。他已經計畫好隔天要做什麼了，這幾個禮拜以來的第一個休假日就是要賴在床上或是沙發上吃垃圾食物和看電視。他走向吉普車時看見Derek倒在駕駛座的門邊，不禁哀號了一聲之後還是趕緊跑了過去。「Derek，搞什麼？發生什麼事了？」或5+1個有關同床共枕的故事





	1. 受傷

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401471) by [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie). 

**••S••**

Stiles剛從他連續四個值班的工作中脫離，迫不及待的想衝回家倒上床。他已經計畫好隔天要做什麼了，這幾個禮拜以來的第一個休假日就是要賴在床上或是沙發上吃垃圾食物和看電視。他走向吉普車時看見Derek倒在駕駛座的門邊，不禁哀號了一聲之後還是趕緊跑了過去。

「Derek，搞什麼？發生什麼事了？」

他看了看對方癱軟的身軀、碎成布條的衣服、血跡和很明顯已經昏眩的意識，邊嘆氣邊在Derek身旁蹲下身。他輕柔的將手覆上Derek的臉頰，看著對方緩慢的眨眨眼。

「Derek，你還清醒嗎？」他問道，Derek看向他接著給了個虛弱的微笑。

「Stiles。」他說完又倒了下去。

「操，」Stiles拍拍他的臉頰。「撐著點，Derek，醒醒。」

Derek小聲的呻吟讓Stiles嘆氣。

「拜託大傢伙，我不想再揍你一拳。」他說接著Derek睜開眼看向他。

「Stiles。」他又說了一次接著微笑，這次的笑容更為明顯。

「嗯，是我。發生了什麼事？」

「妖精。」Derek說著邊抬起一隻手想觸碰Stiles的臉頰，差點戳到他的眼睛。

「妖精嗎？他們做了什麼？」Stiles又問道，但Derek看起來又失去了意識，他的手掉回地面和闔上眼。

Stiles決定查看他的傷勢而不是再把他給叫醒。他發現Derek穿的是慢跑時的衣服，運動褲、T恤和跑步鞋。T恤被撕破了好幾個地方，而他的肩膀、手臂和胸口都還有傷口在流著血，甚至頭上也有塊地方整個腫起來，不過Stiles沒看到有哪裡流血。頭上的傷解釋了他的腦震盪，但整體的傷勢看起來不是太糟。他拿起手機打給Deaton。

「Stiles。」撥通後Deaton馬上開口。

「呃，嗨，Derek在我這，受輕傷跟頭上腫了起來，一些割傷不過不是太嚴重。他說是妖精動的手，但我沒辦法趁他清醒的時候問到更多。」Stiles飛快地說。

「好，妖精有種魔藥會讓狼人產生類似吸食迷幻藥的效果，就我所知的並不危險。只是會讓他們比較容易被控制下來或是打敗。如果傷口沒有很嚴重的話我的建議是帶他回家讓他把藥效睡過去。頭上有撞傷的話可能也有點腦震盪，但以他的恢復力應該不是問題。」

Stiles哀號一下之後為他的死在家裡床上的計畫默默哀悼。

「好吧，謝了。」他說。

「如果他半小時之後還沒恢復意識的話再連絡我。」Deaton說。

「好，沒問題。」Stiles答應後掛上電話。他把手機收好再看向Derek。

「好了兄弟，我們要怎麼做呢？」他問著然後Derek睜開眼望向他。

「Stiles。」他虛弱但真誠的微笑，Stiles也回以笑容。

「嗯，還是我。」Stiles說。「你有辦法為我站起來嗎？」

Derek點點頭之後皺眉咧嘴，抬起一隻手去摸他的頭。「啊噢。」

「嗯啊，你那邊腫的還挺厲害的。」

Derek又抬頭看著Stiles然後微笑。

「Stiles。」他又說了一次。

「對，Stiles，」Stiles同意他之後站起身向Derek伸出雙手。「來吧，我帶你回去。」

Derek在Stiles試著幫他坐進吉普車裡時完美的示範了甚麼叫做新生小馬的樣子，但最後還是坐進去了。Stiles確定好他有繫上安全帶之後小心的關上車門接著趕快到駕駛座的位置。當他坐好之後，Derek睜大眼睛看著他然後微笑。

「Stiles。」他又說了一次，Stiles點頭對著他微笑。

「還是我。」他說然後Derek笨拙地又摸了他的臉頰之後昏了過去。Stiles慶幸地想著至少他撐到有辦法坐進車子裡之後才暈倒。

開到Derek家的車程大概半個小時，而Stiles大多時間都在說話，抱怨他有多想念自己的床還有擾亂他計畫的受傷狼人們，他試著想讓Derek回應他。多半的時間Derek都沒有意識，不過有的時候他會發出一些聲音作為回應。幾次比較清楚的回應就是他用讚嘆的語氣說著「Stiles」，好像Stiles是他才剛發現的美妙東西。

Derek住在荒郊野外的大房子裡，他們抵達的時候Derek的兩輛車都在車道上。Stiles一點都不意外，Derek的慢跑路線超誇張的，不過這讓他疑惑為什麼他最後會跑進城裡。通常他都只會待在樹林裡。他盡量把車停的離門口很近然後解開Derek的安全帶後才下車。

「嘿兄弟，該帶你進去啦。」打開副駕駛座的車門後他開口。Derek看向他接著臉上咧開微笑。

「Stiles。」他說，Stiles也對他微笑。

「嗯，還是我。來吧，我們進去把你弄乾淨。」

Derek皺眉頭往下看著自己。他抹抹衣服上的血跡之後再抬頭看向Stiles時眉頭已經舒展開來。

「好吧。」他說接著試著下車。踉蹌了幾下後他依靠著Stiles站穩腳步。「糟糕。」他羞怯的微笑。

Stiles笑出聲後把手繞過他的腰穩住後邊走進房子。他帶他進去臥房裡的浴室接著讓他坐在馬桶上後去拿了乾淨的衣服和毛巾。

「我可以看一下你的傷口嗎？」他問而Derek點點頭然後開始笨拙的脫起衣服。Stiles在他的手臂卡在衣服裡時幫了忙，不過脫掉之後他發現大部分的傷都已經痊癒了，都不再流血。

「你頭上也有腫起來，往前傾讓我看看？」Derek立刻低下頭，但Stiles還是有捕捉到他臉上的紅暈。他決定現在先忽略那點轉而向腫起來的地方。腫塊幾乎都消失了只剩下一點痕跡在上頭，這讓Stiles放心許多。從他們進到車裡之後他都還能醒著沒有問題而且腫包幾乎都要消失了所以他挺確定那個輕微腦震盪也應該要痊癒了。

「你能自己洗澡嗎?」他問邊彎下腰解開Derek的鞋子，Derek看了看淋浴間然後點頭。

「可以。」他充滿決心的說。

「需要我的話我就在外面，好嗎?」

「好，」Derek又對著他微笑然後抬起一隻手輕撫著他的臉頰。「謝謝你，Stiles。」他溫和地說。

「別客氣，大傢伙。」Stiles同樣溫和的回應。他清清喉嚨然後起身。「我在外面等。」

他坐在Derek的床腳等著。他洗澡的聲音聽起來似乎沒遇到什麼困難所以Stiles迅速傳了訊息給Deaton，讓他知道Derek已經好很多了。接著他專心想著上床睡覺前該做些什麼，這樣他就不用想著他其中一個最好的朋友正在幾公尺外在淋浴間裡裸著身子。

沒過多久洗澡的聲音就停了，幾分鐘後Derek輕聲喊他的名字。他走到門邊小心地望進浴室裡，Derek用條浴巾坐在地上。

「怎麼了?」Stiles問道然後Derek沮喪地看向他。

「這個超級複雜的，」他邊說邊舉起Stiles拿給他的睡褲和T恤。「你可以幫我嗎?」他小聲地問。

「當然，」Stiles回答，他知道Derek有多麼在意控制力，而他也明白這對他有多難，所以幫他著裝時他盡他最大的努力當作沒什麼大不了的。不過Derek大多時候都微笑的看著他，好像他把月亮掛起來似的或做了其他一樣了不起的事情，Stiles也忍不住對著他微笑。

穿好衣服之後Stiles幫Derek到床上。

「我也得用浴室，然後我要跟你借些衣服睡覺，可以嗎?」

「你會留下嗎?」Derek問，Stiles點點頭。

「嗯，我會待著。我等等再來看你好嗎?」

「好，」Derek笨手笨腳的拉起被子然後微笑。「好棒。」

Stiles笑了下接著為自己拿了條浴巾和些衣服。他用了Derek臥室裡的浴室接著等他洗好後他走去廚房翻冰箱。他找到一些隔夜的雞肉和其他配料足夠做出三明治然後幫他們倒了兩杯牛奶。做好之後他把食物和一瓶水放上餐盤。

他回來的時候Derek已經睡著了，所以他把餐盤放上床頭櫃然後坐在空著的床邊才推推他的肩膀。

「嘿，小懶蟲，」他說。Derek呻吟出聲但抬頭看向他接著他給他一個盤子。「吃吧。」

Derek爬起身讓他坐在Stiles身邊接著他看起來一臉驚奇。

「你幫我做了食物?」他問。

「嗯啊，我需要吃東西而且你每次傷口在痊癒之後都會很呃。這只是牛奶跟三明治，我用了你的高級麵包。」Stiles說著推了推Derek的手示意他接下盤子。

他們安靜地進食，Stiles累斃了而Derek看來似乎非常專心在食物上，但他們吃得很快，Stiles吃完時向後靠上床頭版。

「所以，發生了什麼事?」他問。

「我在跑步，」Derek開始說然後皺眉。「我在跑步然後我快接近小鎮了，就在放牧地旁的小路你知道嗎?然後妖精就出現了，我不知道，它們很不開心然後我試著跟它們溝通，可是它們就秀出爪子開始攻擊，然後我想我有把一個打昏才逃跑的。」

「最後你是怎麼到我車子旁的啊?」

「我不知道，」Derek說謊著，Stiles皺眉。Derek通常都很不會說謊，至少對Stiles來說，但現在他看起來像是失去所有說謊的能力了。

「真的?」他溫和的問然後Derek睜大眼看著他。

「我…呃、我用本能在跑。」他說道，看向自己的手，語氣聽起來更為誠懇所以Stiles沒再繼續說什麼。

「好吧，我先讓你睡覺吧，我會在客房，」他說接著Derek看著他像是有人剛偷走他的小狗然後把沙子倒進他的飲料裡一樣。「幹嘛?」

「你不留下嗎?」Derek用細小的聲音問。

「我就在走道盡頭…你想要我留在這裡嗎?」

「嗯，拜託你留下。」

「好吧，我留在這裡。」Stiles說而Derek回應他的微笑燦爛到他看不見。

他把盤子放到一邊接著讓Derek喝些水後才躺進被子裡。Derek馬上躺到他身邊而Stiles看向他時他一臉不安，但他又扭的再靠近些然後小心翼翼的把頭靠上Stiles的肩膀。Stiles把手臂移開才不會卡在兩人之間，接著手自動的撫上Derek的頭，他輕輕搔刮著他的頭皮，Derek呼出一口氣之後身體整個放鬆到像是要融化般。Stiles微笑，過沒多久之後也跟著睡著了。

**••D••**

Derek醒來時頭痛到不行，這已經很奇怪了，更奇怪的是他不是一個人躺在床上。在心裡小小的恐慌過之後他發現他是在自己的家、自己的床上，而Stiles在他耳邊輕聲打呼著。

他不太記得昨晚發生了什麼。他正在慢跑接著就有群生氣的妖精冒出來，Derek也設法還擊、或是說至少足夠讓他可以逃跑的程度。毒素擾亂著他的思考能力讓他只得依靠本能在奔跑，試著想到安全的地方，所以當他看到吉普車還有聽見Stiles正從局裡離開他就整個安心了下來，試著想坐到地上，結果反而踉蹌之後一頭撞上Stiles吉普車的踏板。

在這之後都很模糊了，Stiles擔心的神情、Stiles微笑的表情、Stiles在吉普車裡、Stiles在浴室裡、Stiles帶了食物給Derek、Stiles在他的床上……他嗅了嗅空氣，但他能聞到的都只有他和Stiles，他們的氣味在床上混合在一塊兒，而他安靜地哀號一聲。

Derek面向上躺著，稍微靠向離Derek的頭距離不到幾公分的Stiles的方向，Stiles一隻手墊在Derek的頭下，另一隻放在胸口，大致上躺在自己那邊但身子方向也是靠向Derek的，一隻腳橫跨過Derek的大腿勾著他的腳踝。一切看似非常親暱，而Derek把沒被壓在兩個身體之間的手(天啊，有夠靠近Stiles的胯下的) 蓋住他的眼睛。

他讓自己呆在那幾分鐘，但唯一持續發生的只有Stiles在他耳邊的呼吸和打呼聲而Derek的下體只有越來越硬的趨勢，很快的他發現他得把自己移開。但是他一嘗試移動，Stiles就用雙臂和掛在Derek大腿上的腳把他拉更近然後抓住，讓Derek又哀號一聲。

「Stiles，」他輕聲說接著Stiles抿了幾下嘴唇之後嘆氣，磨蹭幾下Derek的頸側，讓他輕顫。「拜託，Stiles。」他呻吟著。

「唔嗯，」Stiles哼聲之後又回去繼續打呼。

認真考慮過是否該睡回去讓之後的Derek去處理但他發現他已經太清醒了，然後他真的很想去上廁所，所以他輕輕的把Stiles放在他胸前的手挪開再把它放回Stiles身邊，接著小心地從Stiles旁移出去，Stiles馬上呻吟一聲抓住他再全身僵硬。

「咳嗯，」Stiles說。

「嗯。」Derek同意。

「抱歉。」Stiles把手臂和腳移開讓Derek能夠翻身到床的另一頭。他睡的那一側。他看躺在床上用手臂蓋住眼睛的Stiles。

「對，呃，抱歉。」Derek說。

突然間Stiles的氣味變得擔心然後他把手臂移開看向Derek。

「你感覺如何?」他關心的問道。

「我、我頭很痛?」Derek說而Stiles點點頭。

「嗯，你昨晚是蠻嗨的，不過現在你感覺正常點了嗎?」

「除了頭痛之外，嗯，我覺得還好，」Derek回答接著清了下喉嚨。「發生什麼事了?」

「你還記得哪些?」Stiles問。

「我在跑步，接著就有群妖精出來攻擊我，我逃到你的車旁，我們在你的車裡，我們在浴室裡，食物......?都挺模糊的。」

「好，」Stiles坐起身讓他能夠靠在床頭板上。「你昏倒在我的車旁但後來足夠清醒道能跟我說是妖精做的，所以我打給Deaton，他說帶你回家讓你睡過去就行了，所以我就照做。」他聳聳肩。「我帶你進浴室然後幫你檢查傷口，接著你就去洗澡。後來我得再幫你一次，接著你就上床去，我做了些三明治，你叫我留下，我們睡覺。你非常的喜歡抱抱又愛撒嬌。」

「我的天啊。」Derek的臉脹紅但Stiles只是對他微笑之後才皺眉思考著。

「不過到底是怎麼了?妖精通常都很冷靜的阿，你們為什麼會打起來?」

「他們平常是那樣沒錯，」Derek同意。「我也不知道，其中一隻看起來很生氣，說什麼我不被允許然後他就開始出爪了。」

「是喔，」Stiles說，依然看著Derek。「那真奇怪。我看看我能不能和Meraldia聯絡，問她知不知道怎麼了。」

「Meralida? 你要因為這個去跟他們的女王談話?」Derek難易置信的問。

「嗯，對啊?他們的同伴出手攻擊，我們至少需要知道為什麼。」Stiles聳肩，Derek搖搖頭。

「喔，好吧。」他說，接著開始起身。「我要去廁所。」

Stiles點頭對他揮揮手，他便走進浴室。當他出來時Stiles沒有移動，所以他挑眉看著他。

「嗯，我要起來了。」Stiles說。

「那好吧，」Derek忍不住微笑，Stiles看起來很累，看起來也很對，像是他本該就出現在Derek的床上，而Derek清清喉嚨。「「咖啡?」他問。

「天啊，絕對好，拜託。」Stiles說，讓Derek對他笑一下之後走進廚房。

他按下咖啡機開關接著等它煮時翻著食物櫃，他決定煎些蛋和培根做成三明治，想著咖啡煮好的時候Stiles應該就會過來一起吃了，但在他做好之後Stiles還沒出來。他聽了聽Stiles的聲音接著聽見穩定的心跳聲和緩慢的呼吸聲。Derek對著自己微笑邊做好了幾個三明治也倒好咖啡之後才走去叫Stiles起床。

Stiles還在床頭板前，邊睡頭也向前傾，Derek站在那幾秒鐘就這樣看著他。他的樣子看來不是很舒服，但卻一臉放鬆、安寧，讓Derek覺得把他叫醒有些過意不去。

「Stiles，」他安靜的說，沒有任何反應時他把手放上Stiles的肩膀。「Stiles，」他這次叫得大聲了些接著Stiles抬起頭，眨眨眼再疑惑地看向Derek。「咖啡?和早餐?」

「喔。」Stiles用手抹了把臉，而Derek的手離開他的肩膀後往後退了一步。「抱歉，」Stiles說邊打哈欠。「嗯，我要起床了。」

「好主意。」Derek微笑地說讓Stiles對著他的方向擺擺手。

「閉嘴啦。」他回道，但臉上也掛著微笑。

Derek走回廚房然後Stiles踉蹌著跟在他後頭，看起來既柔軟又完全屬於在Derek的廚房裡讓Derek得撇過頭藏住自己喜悅的微笑。Stiles坐下之後馬上捧住咖啡杯聞著香氣。

「你幫我做了三明治?」他問，Derek聳肩。

「你還在睡，」他說道，「然後你昨天為我做了，想說這樣才公平。」

Stiles對著Derek微笑，他自己也低頭看著桌子笑著。「嗯，我是有做。」Stiles回，「還是謝啦。」

「昨晚謝謝你幫我，」Derek說著，當他遇到危險時他的本能促使他去找Stiles是有原因的。

「別放在心上，」Stiles邊說邊咬了口三明治。咀嚼並嚥下後才再開口。「今天你打算做些什麼?」

「沒什麼，」Derek說，「只想去趟超市而已，你呢?」

「沒事做，」Stiles回應，「昨天打算回家之後，睡個10個小時，然後今天一整天什麼都不做，就是賴在沙發上看電視和吃垃圾食物。」

「我壞了你的安排，」Derek有點罪惡感的說，「抱歉。」

「啊，沒關係啦，不過我今天還是什麼都不打算做就是了。」Stiles說。

「我們可以看部電影?」Derek難為情的在椅子上動了動。「我看到Netflix上了你在說的新電影。」

「喔?」Stiles又咬了口三明治繼續問。「你想看嗎?」

Derek聳聳肩。「嗯，好啊。」

他們把早餐解決掉，然後看了電影，挺好看的。結束之後Stiles伸了懶腰打哈欠後才開始收拾東西準備回去，離開前對Derek溫和的微笑一下。Derek一個人獨處後瞪著他的胸口，他的心臟跳得有點激烈、有點太快了。


	2. 酒醉

**••D•** •

Stiles喝得很醉。Derek嘆氣試著在不要爬進車子裡時笑出來。

「回家吧，James!」Stiles用著像是想要有威嚴的語氣大喊，但是含糊的發音和胡亂揮動的手毀了他的努力。

「我不是你的司機，Stiles。」Derek說，但Stiles對他微笑。

「今晚你是阿，老兄。」他這麼說。

Derek本來想回嘴，他甚至都張開嘴了才覺得徒勞，Stiles講的也沒錯啦，Derek這晚上的確是他的司機。

「隨便啦，」他改口說，讓Stiles仰頭大笑。

經過那次Stiles稱作是妖精事件之後，他宣布Derek欠他一次而報酬就是他得當Stiles去警察派對的指定司機。Derek完全不介意，只要Stiles問的話他都會載他的，這對他來說不是什麼難事，所以他同意了，然後他們現在在這了。

「玩得開心嗎?」Derek開進道路時邊問道。

「嗯，有阿。」Stiles回答，笑著開始講著有關他喝醉的同事在派對裡發生的事。

到Stiles住家的路程不是很遠，大概15分鐘，而Derek注意到隨著他們快到家Stiles也變得越來越安靜，然後等Derek把車停到Stiles的住家外時他已經完全沒在說話了。悲傷的氣味開始變得有點有些難以忍受，Derek受不了了。

「怎麼了?」他問，Stiles猛地抬起頭睜大眼看向他。

「沒事。」他說，雖然他的心跳很穩定，Derek卻不太相信。

「別這樣，Stiles，告訴我怎麼了。」

「真的沒什麼，我只是，呃，我只是真的不想一個人。」他羞恥的說著讓Derek皺眉。

「你想要我上去陪你一下嗎?」他這麼問。

「你願意?」

「當然，如果你想要我陪你的話。」Derek覺得被冒犯了那麼一秒鐘，但搖搖頭，Stiles喝醉了而自己畢竟不是那麼的會社交。

「我一直都很想，」Stiles說完之後臉馬上整個脹紅。「嗯，拜託，上來一會兒?」他嘶啞的補充道。

「當然，」Derek邊說邊重新發動車子。「我得把車停好。 」他對著一臉疑惑的Stiles回答。

「真的，我發誓!」Stiles誇張地說，「她跟我說他那麼生氣是因為你比他還漂亮，然後你又渾身是汗的在跑步，可是卻還是那麼漂亮，然後明明他才是妖精所以應該要是比較漂亮的那個，所以他就忌妒你掰了些爛理由去打你。」

「你不是認真的吧，」Derek平板的說。他簡直不敢相信。「那真是……不會吧。」

Stiles仰高頭大笑。

「真的啦，她對他超生氣的，她回去的時候我可不敢想他的下場。」他笑著搖搖頭。「你該看看我跟她說我找到你時你還有腦震盪時她的表情，我發誓，她就差那兩秒就要從耳朵裡噴煙了。」

Derek感覺自己臉紅了於是低下頭遮掩。

「他沒有讓我腦震盪，」他安靜地說讓Stiles停下笑聲看向他。

「但你頭上有腫包而且那時候不省人事耶。」他說。

「嗯，那不是他做的。」Derek抬頭看著Stiles然後看見他看著他沉思，頭微微歪著而且身體稍向前傾，酒精讓他即使坐正還是有點搖晃。

「你的頭發生什麼事了?」他小心翼翼地問。Derek的臉變得更紅接著低頭看著自己的大腿。

「我、咳嗯，我踉蹌之後跌倒然後頭撞到你的吉普車，」他小聲地說，當Stiles很長一段時間沒有開口時他抬頭看向他。他以為他會嘲笑他或是至少想笑的樣子，但Stiles只是坐在那臉上掛著小小愉悅的微笑，就那樣看著他。「幹嘛啦。」他嘟囔著說。

「你，Derek Hale，是我見過最寶貴的人了，」Stiles輕輕地說。「喔，拜託，把嘴巴闔起來，你知道我有多愛你的，我當然覺得你這樣的時候超珍貴的。」

Derek完全沒有闔上嘴巴，他反而張的更大了。

「你愛我?」他安靜地問。

「當然，你這大傻瓜，你是我最好的朋友，你是你耶。」

Derek就那麼看著他很長的時間，但Stiles沒有退縮，他持續溫柔的笑著看著他，接著抬起一隻手放上Derek的肩膀然後輕捏一下。

「你很重要，我知道你不是一直都那麼相信著，可是你真的是，而我們很在乎你，我和我爸和Lydia、甚至是Scott和其他人。」

Derek閉上眼然後吞嚥。Stiles喝醉了。他知道大家在乎，可是被重視和被愛跟那個不一樣，而Stiles喝醉了所以他大概是在感性然後講的誇張了點。

「嘿，」Stiles搖了下Derek的肩膀。「拜託，別這樣。等我酒醒之後我發誓我會再說一次，這不是只是酒後發言而已。總之，妖精女王說她會處理那個忌妒的小孩，她說他只有75歲，所以他還有些不成熟，但她會確定他不再做那種事了。」

Derek看著他把話題轉回妖精身上，小小微笑之後感激的點頭。

「是阿，75，跟個小嬰兒一樣。」他安靜地說讓Stiles又笑出聲，而Derek放鬆了許多，微笑地更開。

「不行，認真的，Stiles，快準備上床去。我沒有要離開，但你幾乎不醒人事了，就快去換洗你去睡覺的時候才不會太麻煩。」

Derek感覺自己是在和三歲小孩對話一般，都一樣有著癟嘴和抱怨還有打哈欠。

「你沒有要走?」Stiles用著細小但是抱持希望的聲音問。

「當然沒有，現在誰是傻瓜?」

「喔，好吧。」

最後Stiles終於起身搖搖晃晃地走向浴室，而Derek走去廚房去拿些水和止痛藥讓他明天吃。他有點驚訝看到Stiles的床是整理好的，雖然有些馬虎，但他差點為此感到罪惡。Stiles本身是有些混亂，但是他的家一直都很整齊。

他把水和止痛藥放在床頭櫃上才去查看Stiles的情況。

「我能借件運動褲嗎?」他問，Stiles滿嘴牙膏和牙刷的點頭，不過那也能沒阻止他講話的意思。

「下恆收屜。」他回答。Derek歪過頭試著把那句話翻成人話。

「下層抽屜?」他問，Stiles微笑著點頭。

「嗯哼!」

Derek笑著搖搖頭之後回到房間。他迅速地找到一件運動褲然後把牛仔褲換下。

等到Stiles從浴室出來後他看向Derek，接著猶豫了一下之後才挺起身。

「我可以抱你嗎?」他問道，讓Derek抬起眉毛。

他倒是沒預料到這個，但他靜靜的點頭後張開手臂。Stiles給他一個放心的微笑之後撲進他的懷裡，讓Derek因為後座力「嗚呼!」一聲。

「抱歉，」Stiles抓緊Derek在他肩膀間喃喃的說。「謝謝。」過一陣子他補充道。

「沒問題。」Derek安靜地說，把鼻子壓在Stiles的髮間，呼吸他的氣味。

「我很難聞嗎?酒精的味道?」Stiles問讓Derek搖搖頭。

「你很好聞，」他說，接著細聲地加上，「你一直都很好聞。」

過一段時間後Stiles放開Derek然後緊張的看向他。

「你可以─」他開口，「我可以問你能不能陪我坐一下嗎?」他問，朝著床的方向點頭。

「嗯，當然可以。」Derek說。

Stiles爬上床接著Derek在他身邊坐下，向後靠上床頭板。即使Stiles喝醉又很累的樣子還是不妨礙他說話，但過一下之後他哼了聲戳著Derek的大腿。

「嘿，躺下來，我看不到你，很不安心耶而且這樣脖子好痠，」他說著，Derek笑出聲但是乖乖照著他說的做。當他們面對面時Stiles軟軟的對著他笑。「好多了，」他說。「我喜歡看你笑，你的笑容很棒。」

「喔?」Derek說，Stiles認真的點點頭之後哀了一聲。

「噢，頭暈。」他說邊做鬼臉。「嗯，是很棒的笑容喔，代表你很快樂，然後你應該要快樂的。」

Derek無法克制地因為他的話而微笑，讓Stiles的笑容增大。

「謝謝你。」Derek安靜地說。

「不，謝謝你，」Stiles說邊拍拍Derek的手臂。但他停下時並沒有移開手，只是繼續說話。Derek從沒看過他這麼不願意一個人呆著讓他有點擔心，但這感覺很好，躺在他身邊，聽著他的聲音變得越來越慢和含糊，手掌的溫度溫暖著Derek的手臂。

**••S•** •

Stiles醒來後馬上呻吟出聲。他的頭痛快殺死他了然後窗外的陽光還在試著想把他烤熟。他瞪了下窗外才轉過身，熟睡中的Derek的樣子馬上映入他眼簾，他完全沒準備好看到這樣睡著的Derek。他又呻吟一聲把臉埋進手裡。

他允許自己自我哀怨幾分鐘之後才慢慢坐起身，看到床頭櫃上放著水和止痛藥時他又哀了一聲。Derek有必要時時刻刻都這麼煩人的完美嗎?他把藥和水都吞下後才又躺回去，然後看向沉睡中的Derek。他看過不省人事的Derek的次數多到他都不太舒服的地步，那傢伙運氣真的很背，但這些都無法和睡著的Derek相比。沒有意識時他還是有辦法看起來一臉擔憂，但是睡著時他看起來是如此的年輕又無辜又安詳。這兩點都讓Stiles感到心痛，不過是不一樣的痛。

看著Derek讓他希望他可以在更年輕一點時就認識他，在Kate之前，甚至是Paige之前，在他的人生開始胡亂搞他之前。他想著Derek是不是一直都這麼嚴肅，有沒有快樂過。他知道他以前比較容易相信人，而想到Derek的信任一直被人背叛和Derek因此而被深深傷害就讓他難過不已。

他甩甩頭將思緒甩開但在思緒跑回昨晚時他又在內心哀嚎。他需要咖啡。

他緩慢的走進廚房開始煮咖啡，在等它好時快速地去洗了個澡。等他走回廚房時捧著一杯咖啡就讓他感覺好上很多，至少他的腦袋已經沒有那麼想要撞出他的頭蓋骨所以他決定做頓油膩膩的早餐。

他做好最後一份煎馬鈴薯餅時Derek也正好走進廚房，看起來還沒睡醒又可愛的一臉疑惑。

「早阿。」Stiles對著他微笑。

「早。」Derek咕噥的說，Stiles倒了杯咖啡給他然後指指桌上的牛奶。

「來，咖啡，坐吧，我早餐做好了。」

「我一定是睡著了，抱歉。」Derek靠著咖啡杯含糊地說。

「喔天啊，別為那種事道歉，昨天我簡直是一團亂，我才要──」他比了大概的手勢。「為昨天的全部道歉。」

Derek對著他的杯子笑了接著Stiles轉過身去拿盤子。

「沒關係，」Derek說，「你很寂寞又喝醉了，我懂。」

「我很纏人又無理取鬧，但謝謝你試著想換一種不傷人的說法。」Stiles這麼回他。

「說了沒關係的。」Derek說。

吃完之後Derek用了他的浴室，等他回來時已經換回自己的牛仔褲了。

「我該走了，」他說，「謝謝你的早餐。」

「別客氣，謝謝你載我回來還有當一個很好的朋友，」Stiles說著邊跟著Derek到走廊上。「對了，我是真的愛你。我也許還在宿醉，但我沒醉。你是我最好的朋友之一，而且你對我很重要。」

他能看到Derek臉紅，然後他自己也臉紅了，但他不在乎，反正昨晚他已經做很多丟臉的事了，然後他現在大概又在做了，但這個很重要，不管清醒的時候認真說出來有多麼的尷尬。

「謝謝。」Derek看著地板喃喃的說。

「我真的很感激你過來，還留下來過夜。讓我的夜晚變得輕鬆很多。」

「不客氣。」Derek說，溫柔的微笑著抬頭看著他。


	3. 發狂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 追查女巫時Derek出了點意外，Stiles來幫忙。

**••D••**  
  


Derek對於得獨自跟Scott走在樹林間感到煩躁，但他們找到女巫的線索後又是唯二有空的人，所以也沒什麼辦法。他不能讓Scott自己去，而且比起讓其中一個小狼人去Derek是比較好的選擇。然後他真的得別再這樣叫他們了，該死，Stiles。

一開始他們不是太擔心那個女巫，但自從她擅闖地盤又沒向他們介紹自己之後大家就開始注意著她。接著開始有動物死亡，人們開始在擔心。他們才剛找出她在哪裡，所以要去找她談談。Scott，永遠是那個樂觀主義者，很有把握可以跟她談合，Derek則是準備好如果需要的話就把她殺掉。他不想這麼做，但準備好動手了。

他們找到她出現在一塊空地時甚至離Derek的住處離不到半小時的路程，讓他感覺更不舒服。知道她離的這麼近?不是他所樂見的。她看來不過20，很小一隻，矮小又瘦弱，棕色頭髮削至肩膀的長度。她正坐在營火旁讀著一本老舊的書籍，看見他們時嚇了一跳趕緊起身。

「你們是誰?在這裡做什麼?」她問道，聽起來一點都不開心見到他們。Derek聽見她的口氣不自覺地豎起內心的警戒，然後在Scott回答時壓抑住自己的低吼，保持面無表情。

「嗨!我是Scott，他是Derek。」他微笑地說邊伸出一隻手走向她。她對於他親切的回應感到征愣，在回握他的手時嘴角翹起一個微笑。

「Brandy，」她說，馬上皺起眉把手抽回來，像是對她分享得太多覺得糟糕。「你們怎麼在這?」她問，語氣拘謹，很明顯的煩躁。

「我們只是想確定一切都沒事，」Scott說，依然微笑著，「你在做什麼呢? 那是小說嗎?」他用著像是真的好奇的語氣說。Derek壓住他的嘆氣和白眼，保持面無表情。

「那跟你沒有關係。」Brandy厲聲的說。

「不過真的是，」Scott說，「我是這裡的Alpha，而有個女巫進入我們的地盤開始殺害動物的時候就真的跟我們有關係了。我有這個責任要保持我的地盤安全，所以我需要知道你在這裡做什麼。」他始終保持友好的語氣和溫和的微笑。

「喔，太棒了，他媽的狼人們。」Brandy喃喃的說。

她持續著躲避Scott的問題而用詞隨著對話也變得越來越無理和威脅，Derek也感到越生氣，最後他轉化成Beta型態朝她怒吼。

「夠了，」他說，獠牙讓他講話有些含糊。「你要就他媽的聽話不然就滾出去。這是我的土地，幾百年來都是Hale的領土而你沒那個資格來威脅我們。如果有必要的話我不會猶豫解決你的。」

他愉快的感覺到他嚇到她了，也許這樣她就肯聽話。但是沒有，她轉過身直直地看向他時挺直肩膀，接著低聲說了些什麼，視線持續看著他。突然間他感覺到完全的狼型態搶過控制權，腹部感到一陣惡寒。所有的一切都太多了，而恐懼讓他豎起毛，四肢著地時咆嘯著。

「也許現在你能學會不用用恐懼當武器。」她說，語氣聽來很得意，讓Derek發現她就是造成背後寒毛直豎無法思考的主因。他感到害怕，她可以輕易地就殺死他，而Scott什麼都不會做去阻止她。他瞪向來回看著兩人的Alpha。嗯，他得靠自己了，操。他大聲低吼著朝著女巫向前了一步，因為破掉的牛仔褲滑下他的腳而稍微有些踉蹌，邊露出更多牙齒。驚訝的是她也後退了一步。

Alpha在對她說話，Derek有注意到但是他沒辦法聽懂他們的對話。聽起來很害怕，幾乎是恐慌的，Derek忍住逃跑的慾望。所有的一切都好可怕，他離家太遠又跟一個他無法完全信任的Alpha和邪惡的女巫在一起。他站穩腳步，快速的瞥一眼Alpha之後他眼睛就沒離開過那女巫。他知道他低吼的同時也流著口水，碎掉的布塊卡在身上讓他看起來很瘋狂，但他不在乎，相反的是他低嚎，朝著她的方向露出獠牙。

突然間她消失了，他轉過頭想找她，但只看的到Alpha在跟他說話，雙手朝他伸出。他試著想從空氣中的氣味嗅出女巫的位置，但很快地發現她已經不在這了。那個Alpha朝他靠近一步但Derek朝他威嚇性的咧嘴之後轉過身跑回家。

他跑得又快又急，爪子劃過地面。每一樣東西對他都是威脅，而他只想回家，到安全的地方。他一踏進院子之後他鬆了一口氣然後停在前廊上，把還卡在身上的碎布扯掉。

他沒辦法進門，但在家還是給他較多的安全感，所以他待在前廊上讓他可以清楚的看見四周的環境也不會被輕易地圍住。每道聲響都讓他顫動和低吼，他害怕得不停顫抖。

Alpha出現時他試著不要再讓自己發抖。那個Alpha走向他，好像在說話，但Derek沒有在聽，不在乎，他只想他趕快走開。他低下頭低吼，而Alpha還在繼續靠近時他跳下前廊，朝他遠去同時保持著警戒。

最後Alpha停下來了，所以Derek又跑回前廊上。他覺得那裡比較安全。Alpha待在院子裡，但距離至少遠的讓Derek可以安心一些。他討厭自己沒辦法停下發抖，他不想要那個Alpha看見他這樣，弱小的樣子。

他不知道時間過了多久，Derek對於時間也沒流逝感，最後終於聽到有東西靠近。他緊張了一下之後才發現是一輛車而他認得出那個聲音。他意識到自己在低吼時才趕緊停下，然後聽到那個Alpha又在說話了。無視他，他跳下前廊，等著車子到那時小聲哀號著。吉普車停在前院時他小心的往前靠近邊注意著Alpha。

Stiles從吉普車上踉蹌地下來然後那個Alpha開始朝他走進讓Derek感到慌張。他咆嘯之後低吼，口水四散，同時衝到Stiles和那個Alpha之間的位置。

**••S••**

Stiles接到Scott的電話時他正在回局裡的警車上。他知道他們那天想要試著找出那個女巫，所以接起電話時他是很不安的。Scott迅速又安靜地解釋了那個女巫，Brandy，強迫Derek完全轉化而且不知怎麼地讓他很害怕，然後自己就驚恐的從那裡轉移走了。Stiles答應會盡快趕過去，等他到Derek的院子時他看見一隻大黑狼，Derek，小心翼翼的朝著他停好的吉普車靠近。

他開門下車時Scott已經在往他的方向靠近，而Derek很明顯的討厭他這樣。他低吼著又嘶牙裂嘴，Scott則是試著想跟他說沒關係的，但Derek快速得將他自己卡在兩人中間，背對著Stiles，然後哇喔，那真是一隻超憤怒的狼人。Scott不停試著對他說話，Stiles愣了好一下才趕緊回過神。

「天殺的快後退，Scott!」他厲聲說，Scott用疑惑的大眼看向他。Stiles翻了下白眼嘆氣。「他在害怕，你自己之前也有說他在怕你，後退啦。 」

Scott看起來很傷心，像是發生什麼悲劇一樣，沒有一個成年男人允許看來這麼像是小狗的，但他的確後退了，而Derek立刻就冷靜了下來。他依舊背對著Stiles，仍然低聲吼著，眼睛死盯著Scott，但冷靜許多。

「你看?」Stiles開心的說，「好多了。」他把背包從車上拿下來後往門口走去，Derek彆扭的跟著，緊靠著Stiles但盯著Scott，讓他幾乎像是螃蟹一般橫著走。「我想鑰匙應該不在你身上吧?」Stiles問Derek，Derek只是抬頭看著他小聲的嗚噎。「沒關係，我有帶。」

他把鎖打開後進門，Derek馬上跟著鑽進去。Stiles沒有跟著他時他轉頭看向他哀著，而Stiles對著他微笑。

「嗯，我要過去了，我馬上進去。我指示得先跟Scott說話，」他說，Derek對他歪頭，嗚噎得更大聲。「我來了，放輕鬆，大傢伙。」

「他不怕你，」Scott說，讓Derek瞪向他低吼。Stiles聳肩，觀察著Derek。頭和尾巴都低垂著，耳朵向後折，他對目前的情況顯然感到不舒服。

「嗯，我也這樣想，但他好像不太喜歡你。」

Scott看起來受傷但沒有否認。

「他還護著你。 」他取而代之的說。

「是阿，」Stiles清了下喉嚨。「所以，那個女巫，Brandy，是吧?她準確點是說了什麼?」

「說他該感受到的是害怕，不是有攻擊性。她消失之前沒有說太多，但就我的了解是她對他嚇到她感到生氣，所以她想讓他知道被嚇壞的感覺是什麼。」

Stiles用手抹了把臉然後嘆氣。

「老天，」他安靜地說，「所以她沒有親切的跟你說要怎麼把他變回來或是這會維持多久吧，對不對?」

「對，不幸的是沒有，」Scott難過的說，「我得走了。 」他補充道。

「嗯，你走吧，我會注意著他的然後看看我能找到什麼，你需要吉普車嗎?」

「不用，沒關係，還是謝啦。」Scott交出他一直拿在手裡的衣服。「Derek的東西。」他說。

「謝了。」Stiles說伸手接過。他看到的幾乎都是碎掉的衣服所以他對著Scott抬眉，Scott聳聳肩。

「嗯啊，大部分都沒辦法撐過變形，但他的口袋裡還有東西然後鞋子沒事，所以。」他說。

「好吧，謝啦。」

「保持聯絡?」Scott問。

「嗯，當然。」Stiles對他微笑，Scott邊對他揮手邊跑下道路。他轉回面對Scott一背對他們就停下低吼的Derek，「那，來看看我們可以幫你小小的困境找出些什麼。」

他把Derek破碎的衣物和鞋子放上櫃子，他走進客廳把自己摔在沙發上，接著把筆電從包包拿出來時Derek無比專注的盯著他。

一段時間後他打了個大哈欠接著伸懶腰，然後發現自己餓壞了而且超級需要上廁所。他瞄了下時間發現自己已經坐在那快四個小時時嘆了口氣。Derek在那來回渡步很讓人分心，而且說實在的有段期間蠻煩的，但Derek最後在沙發旁的地板上趴下。

Stiles站起身把電腦放上桌子，把Derek驚醒跳起身，大聲低吼。

「嘿，不可以，」Stiles輕聲說讓Derek扭過頭看向他。「我很抱歉，我不是故意要嚇你的。」

Derek輕聲地嗚聲而Stiles可以看的出來他在顫抖，所以他蹲下身把手伸出來。

「抱歉， 」他又說了一次，而Derek哀了聲之後把臉壓進Stiles其中一隻手的手掌。Stiles小心地把另一隻手放上他的脖子，Derek抖了一下才更靠近。「沒關係的，」Stiles安靜地說接著坐在地板上。Derek幾乎要爬上他的大腿。Stiles坐在那很長一段時間，輕搔著他的脖子直到顫抖和嗚噎聲終於停下。

「我真的需要去廁所。」Stiles說讓Derek抬起頭對他哀聲，但他看起來似乎沒事了，所以Stiles再次小心地起身。Derek也跟著爬起來，緊張兮兮地看了房子四周。

Stiles翻遍了他所有的資源然後開始感到挫折，看著Derek這樣子也一點幫助都沒有。他想要平常的、不是狼、不是超級害怕的Derek回來。

Derek跟著他一起走進浴室前，Stiles一把門關起來他就開始哀號。等到Stiles走到馬桶前把拉鍊拉開外頭的哀號聲大到新的境界然後他不停地刨抓著門。Stiles嘆了口氣再去把門打開。他以前也在別的人面前上過廁所，他可以撐過這個的。只是在一個壓在他腳邊不停哀嚎的Derek上廁所感覺超奇怪的。

等他解決好也洗過手之後，他翻了翻Derek的冰箱發現有些剩菜他可以微波。

「我希望你不是要把這些留到特別的時候，」他邊說邊把食物拿出微波爐，那聲『叮』還讓Derek嚇得跳起來。「你餓了嗎?」

Derek緊張的看著四周，仍舊緊貼著Stiles的腳。Stiles嘆氣邊把食物分裝到兩個盤子上後坐到桌子旁。

他邊吃邊慢慢地用叉子叉些食物餵Derek。不過Derek甚至都還吃不到一半的食物就把臉從食物上轉開，所以Stiles趕快把自己的解決掉之後把Derek剩下的丟掉再把盤子洗一洗。他從冰箱拿了罐水才走出去，Derek緊跟在後。

他走到外頭後坐在前廊上把水瓶打開，拿到Derek面前，Derek一副那會咬人的樣子，但他沒有跑開。Stiles讓一些水流出來而Derek似乎明白他的意思之後開始狼狽地喝著水直到有些水流到他的頰邊讓他嚇得用前腳想把水弄掉。

「嘿，嘿，那只是水而已。」Stiles說，抬起手到他嘴邊把水抹掉。「是水而已，不是什麼可怕的東西，我跟你保證。」他保持著溫和的語氣讓Derek很快就冷靜下來，但他還是打了下Stiles的手。

「你還要嗎?」他問邊舉起水瓶，但Derek警戒的看著瓶子後退，所以他把瓶子放到他背後。「好吧，喝夠了，我懂了。」

他還得賠Derek走到院子讓他辦他的事，他覺得超糟糕的但Derek顯然不想離他超過兩公尺以上而他還是有著機能正常的身體。不過Derek尿尿時他還是刻意撇過頭了。

Derek一解決完他就開始往家裡的方向走去，小聲的嗚噎著讓Stiles馬上跟上他。

「嗯，好，我們進去吧。」

他想他該繼續找資料，但真的很晚了而他明天得早起輪早班，所以決定即使因為沒辦法繼續幫Derek而感到很過意不去也要去睡。

「抱歉阿，兄弟。但不管我做什麼我都快睡著了，所以我乾脆去床上好了，」他告訴緊緊盯著他看的Derek。「嗯，我去睡你的客房。」

他很快地發現一個人睡事不可能發生的事了。他甚至沒有去試著把門關起來，浴室的事情還歷歷在目，等他換上Derek的睡褲爬上床後，Derek馬上跳上來，然後把自己擠到Stiles和牆壁之間。

他的輕微顫抖一直到Stiles把手臂繞過他的身軀然後緊抱著他之後才停下，Derek嘆出口深深的氣。有Derek當隻又大又溫暖的泰迪熊給他抱讓Stiles不用花多久的時間就睡著了。

**••D••**

Derek渾渾噩噩的醒來，不太知道自己在哪裡。不過他感覺很安全，讓自己沉浸在環境一下之後才發現，他在自己的客房裡，和Stiles一起，而且他裸著身子。他是指Derek，Stiles有穿著睡褲，Derek的睡褲，然後他半躺在Derek身上，把他困在牆壁之間。

他想了下自己的選擇。他可以把Stiles移開然後起身，但他沒穿衣服又半勃起然後他真的不太想面對那尷尬的情況。Stiles也是男人，他會理解的，他剛在睡覺，這很自然的，但還是，嗯，尷尬。他可以回去繼續睡。太陽還沒升起，基本上還是晚上，Stiles靠在他身旁很溫暖又舒服的樣子而且他真的很累。好，睡覺是個很好的選擇。

下一次他醒來時是因為有東西丟在他的臉上。他把那塊布拉開發現那是一件運動褲。

「起床啦，大狼人。」Stiles的聲音從門邊傳來。他穿著警部的制服，笑得很開。

「什時間?」Derek含糊地問。

「快十一點了，廚房裡有咖啡。」Stiles越過他的肩膀走掉時說著。

Derek把褲子穿上後走去他的臥室抓了件T恤。揉揉眼睛邊走進廚房，Stiles坐在那喝著咖啡，面前有份吃到一半的三明治。

「早。」Derek說。

「早阿，」Stiles回應。「你今天感覺如何?」

「很累，很丟臉。」Derek聳聳肩，幫自己倒了杯咖啡，加了牛奶之後才坐下。

「你還記得發生什麼事了嗎?」Stiles溫和的問，而Derek對著他的咖啡點頭。「不用覺得丟臉。」Stiles補充地說讓Derek哼出聲抬起頭看他。

「我被水嚇到，」他說，Stiles聳肩像是那沒什麼大不了的。「我跟著你進浴室，喔天啊，你還得跟著我，」他呻吟道，把臉埋進自己的手掌。

「嘿，不行，別這樣對你自己，」Stiles說。「那是因為咒語，或詛咒或其他什麼的，不是只是你突然變得很劇烈的害怕，是其他東西讓你變這樣。」

Derek把手移開後看著他。

「嗯，不，我還是會覺得丟臉一陣子。」他說，讓Stiles難過地看著他微笑。

「嗯，我懂你的感受。雖然不覺得你需要這樣，但我能理解。」

「謝謝你，留在這裡。」Derek安靜地說。

「當然。上個月你陪著喝醉的我一整個晚上，這不算什麼。」Stiles說完後把話題換掉。「所以，今天早上我找到些有關Brandy的蠻有趣的事。」

「喔?」Derek說，挺直身子。

「嗯，她從內華達的女巫集會來的，」Stiles說，「她們也在因為她想學血咒魔法很頭痛然後她看起來不像是有正當理由去學所以她們不想教她。後來她消失了一陣子，女巫集會從那時候就在找她了，不過她昨晚有回去，然後集會的領導人問我們能不能過去她們那裡談談，從我們的角度講講之類的。」

「而在那之後，我們還是相信她們......?」Derek懷疑的問，但Stiles只是點點頭。

「嗯，她們是好人，是個好集會。她們還不太確定該對她怎麼辦，那也是為什麼她們要我們過去，想要一個完整的故事，但她們是好的。跟其他我們信任的狼群還有集會有很多接觸，全都說她們沒問題。」

「你是怎麼已經知道這些全部的啊?」Derek問，疲憊的抹了把臉。

「幾乎都是臉書，可是我跟集會的領導人有用電話說過話。」Stiles說，Derek應了聲，看著他的咖啡。「我得去工作，吃點東西去休息吧，今晚我們再談。」

「好，」Derek說，打了個大哈欠。「我會去睡的，老天，我快累死了。」

「昨天真的很折磨你，」Stiles邊說邊起身。把杯子洗洗之後放進洗碗機裡才走去走廊把鞋穿上。Derek起身跟著他，Stiles回頭微笑著看向他。「抱一個?」他問道，Derek點點頭，踏進他的懷裡。

「謝謝你。」他又說了一次，Stiles稍微後退一些後，把手放上Derek的手臂。

「不用跟我客氣，」他認真的說，「去吃飯吧，我今晚再打給你。」


	4. 公路旅行

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兩人上路發現公路旅行沒那麼糟

**••D••**   
  


Stiles的哈欠很有傳染力，而九個有十個會讓Derek也跟著打哈欠。

「該死的。」Stiles喃喃的說，邊在副駕駛座動來動去。

「怎麼了?」Derek問。

「已經過了一個多小時了，」Stiles說，又打了個哈欠。「我想要一張床。」

他們去拜訪了內華達的那個女巫集會，Brandy在的那個，然後和她們說了有關她的事。集會不斷地和他們保證這種事不會再發生第二次了，顯然不想和他們還有其他有合作的狼群的關係變差，他們離開時Derek對事情終於落幕感到安心許多。不過事情處理的速度比他們想的慢上很多，發現離家還有好幾個小時的車程時他們發現他們不得不停下來過夜。一個小時之後他們還是沒經過任何旅館，讓Stiles變得越來越暴躁。

「我很確定前面很快就會有地方住的，」Derek說，讓Stiles哼聲。「如果你很想睡的話可以睡阿。」他大概第四次這麼提議的說，即使他知道Stiles又會回答不要。

「不用，沒關係，」Stiles說，讓Derek笑出聲。「別再笑我了!」

「等你別再像個小孩一樣之後我就會停的。」Derek微笑著說，Stiles又再次哼聲。

「我是個大人，如果我想要的話我可以像個小孩好嗎。」他咕噥，可是Derek聽得出他的聲音裡的笑意。

他們又安靜地開了一分鐘直到Derek看到一間汽車旅館，他推了下Stiles的手臂，Stiles動了一下之後從座位上向前傾。

「汽車旅館!」他開心地笑著。「終於有地方睡了!」

「不過裡面很多車。」他們靠近時Derek這麼說。

「拜託別客滿，拜託。」Stiles祈求，Derek也同意。他真的不想繼續開了而Stiles的精神狀況也不能開車，看看他有多累就知道。

他們找到一個停車位後兩人都下了車。Stiles伸伸懶腰，動筋骨時呻吟出聲，Derek低下頭微笑著邊走向辦公室。在櫃台後的女性禮貌的在他進來時對他微笑，Stiles在他身後踉蹌著進來。

「拜託跟我說你們還有房間。」Stiles在任何人有機會開口前搶先說道，那位女性笑得更真誠後稍微皺眉頭。

「我們只剩下一間空房了，」她說，讓Derek嘆氣。想當然只會剩一間。「不過有雙人床喔。」

「我們要了。」Stiles說，而她看向Derek，他點點頭掏出皮夾。

「我們要了。」他同意的說。

付完錢拿到鑰匙後，兩人向她道謝就往房間的方向走去。

「早上我可以負責買早餐之類的，」Stiles說，邊指向辦公室旁的餐廳。

「沒關係啦。」Derek邊用鑰匙打開門邊說。

「你付了房間的錢，我負責其他東西。」Stiles下定主意的說。

「好，好，」Derek微笑著說。「如果你堅持。」

「我超堅持，」Stiles走進房間看了看四周後才去把外套掛起來。「這比我想像的好很多耶。」

「是阿，聞起來也不會太糟。」Derek說。

「讚啦，」Stiles說邊打開浴室的門。「我得尿尿。」

「謝謝你特地說出來。」Derek平板的說讓Stiles笑出來。

「把你的耳朵關上阿。」他說，將身後的門關上。

他們倆人都沒帶行李，他們沒想到會需要過夜，所以Derek把外套掛在Stiles的旁邊，然後等Stiles從浴室出來的時間他坐在椅子上把鞋帶解開。說實在的他有點緊張又要跟Stiles睡同一張床，就算他們已經做過好幾次。雖然對Derek而言那都是在他不清醒時做的，他被下咒一次、被下藥一次、而唯一一次神智清醒的時候他是不小心才睡著的。這次他完全知道他剩下的晚上會躺在Stiles身邊睡覺。這真的有點嚇人。等Stiles出來後他走進浴室，再度出來時Stiles已經鑽進被窩裡了。

「希望你不介意我把牛仔褲脫了。」Stiles磨蹭著枕頭時說。

「我沒差。」Derek說，解開他自己的褲頭時緊張的嚥下口水。Stiles小小的抽了口氣讓Derek看向他，只看見他臉微紅著然後僵硬的對Derek微笑。

「好喔，」他嘶啞著說，接著背對Derek。「把燈關上好嗎?」

「嗯。」Derek咕噥的應聲之後走過去切掉開關，接著把他的牛仔褲和襪子脫下，留著衣服和底褲才爬上床。

他的心跳跳得比平常還要快，但他累了。今天過得很漫長而且他卡在車子裡好幾個小時，所以他只是背對著Stiles然後很快就睡著了。

**••S••**

Stiles溫暖的醒過來。不是太溫暖，是剛剛好又舒服，讓他花了好幾秒才反應過來是因為Derek幾乎壓在他身上睡覺。Stiles仰躺著，四肢大開然後頭轉向右邊，面向整個橫跨他的Derek的另一邊。他的臉壓進Stiles的脖子後側然後他用右手抱緊Stiles的身體，另一隻手抓著Stiles的左側肩膀。他或多或少的也困住了Stiles的左腳，從他身體傳來的溫度和重量讓Stiles覺得安心又安全。

不過Derek睡著時想把他移開其實意外的很容易，所以Stiles稍微轉過身把自己從Derek身上扳開時Derek只是稍微抓緊了一下，但就輕易地挪回原本的位置了。他還是有隻手和腳在Stiles身上，然後把Stiles的手臂當作是枕頭，不過稍微扭動幾下和輕輕拉扯之後Stiles很快就自由了。Derek咕噥幾聲，把臉埋進枕頭後嘆口氣呼吸又恢復睡夢中的平穩。Stiles蠻確定Derek根本沒有真的醒來。

用完浴室也換好衣服後，Stiles走去他們抵達時看到的那間小餐廳，希望他們已經開門了而且有供應早餐。時間才剛過七點，但他走到時他看到他們才剛開始營業，所以他在內心小小歡呼了一下。他買了咖啡和早餐捲餅跟一些三明治給他們兩個，還有肉桂捲和汽水，手裡滿滿的走回他們的房間。Derek還在睡，所以他把肉桂捲和汽水放在門邊，接著把Derek的早餐放在床頭櫃上，然後把剩下的拿過來到床上開始吃。他小心地戳了Derek幾下，Derek發出聲音後把臉埋到被子裡。

「早餐時間到囉，兄弟，」Stiles安靜地說。「有咖啡喔。」

「哼嗯。」Derek說，但他完全沒有動。

「嗯，放在這喔，還加了牛奶，你最喜歡摧毀咖啡的方式。」Stiles說。

「才沒被毀掉。」Derek含糊地說，Stiles輕笑幾聲。

「明明就有，而且一分一秒變得越來越涼了喔。」他說。

「你有夠壞，」Derek抱怨完深深的嘆口氣才轉過身面對Stiles。他坐起身靠上床頭版，拿起咖啡時看著食物。「我聞到肉桂的味道。」

「嗯啊，那是在車上吃的，獎勵你起床的獎品。」Stiles說，Derek疲憊的瞪向他時微笑。

「這是勒索、黑函，而且超級邪惡的。」Derek說，讓Stiles又笑出來。

「真的很邪惡，我是犯罪大師，」他說，「用食物和飲料強迫你起床。」

「嗯哼，」Derek同意的說，「很壞又邪惡。」

Derek隨著他吃下的早餐和灌進去的咖啡慢慢的變清醒，他們吃完時Stiles讓他去還鑰匙自己去開車，然後趁著Derek去廁所時偷偷溜出來。他跑回剛剛那間餐廳又買了杯咖啡給Derek才去開車，Derek爬進車裡時他馬上看向微笑著看他的Stiles。

「在我看到你早上得灌多少咖啡之前我甚至都不知道咖啡因對狼人也有用。」他邊說邊遞出咖啡。

Derek接過咖啡，用兩手捧著的樣子讓Stiles輕笑幾聲之後才發動車子。一路上開得很平穩，但Derek解決掉他第二杯咖啡和吃掉一個肉桂捲後顯然足夠清醒到可以對話了。他喜歡和他聊天，即使Derek是在跟抱怨Stiles他一直喊Scott的狼群叫做小傢伙們，因為害他現在也開始那樣叫了。Stiles為此大笑，他就這樣享受著車程和陪伴。這次是個不錯的旅行。


	5. 寒冷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles遇到危險後，讓兩人決定面對彼此

**••S••**

Stiles突破水面時倒抽了一大口氣，Derek馬上將他抓住，把他拉離冰冷的湖水。

「該死，」Stiles在Derek拍著他時說，「嘿，我很好，我沒事。」他在Derek無法冷靜下來時補充道，突然間Derek肺裡的空氣好像全都跑掉似的，人在抱緊Stiles時整個癱軟下來。

「不准你別再那麼做了。」他這麼說，Stiles聽得出來他試著想讓自己的聲音嚴厲些，但聽起來卻很小聲又害怕。

「我真的他媽的希望不用。」Stiles回應，讓Derek哼聲，捏緊他一下之後才放開。

「我猜那答案還行，」他說。「你有受傷嗎?」

「我大概會因為她把我抓下去會有些瘀青，但沒什麼大不了的。」Stiles向他保證。「雖然我很冷。」

「嗯，走吧，你能走路嗎?」Derek問，Stiles對他翻白眼之後開始向前走。

「我是冷，不是壞掉了。」他說，Derek緊跟在他後頭幾步跟上他。

「對，抱歉。」Derek咕噥道，在他們走著時Stiles對他微笑。

「沒關係。」他輕柔地說，Derek的微笑很僵硬，看起來一點也不真誠，但他有在笑，所以Stiles沒說什麼。他是真的有夠冷，而他只想趕快回到Derek的家然後借些乾的衣服窩在波窩底下或什麼的。

「她死了嗎?」走了一段時間過後Stiles才問，Derek點頭。

「她死了。」他肯定地說。

「抱歉，」Stiles說，讓Derek挑眉看向他。「對你得殺掉她這件事，抱歉。」他澄清道。

「我不覺得抱歉，」Derek說著又繼續向前看，一臉認真。「她想要殺掉你。」

那之後他們安靜走著。不管Derek怎麼說，Stiles知道他不喜歡殺生，而那個水馬也只是在保護她的家。他們試著跟她溝通，他們收集到有關水馬的資訊說跟他們講道理是有可能的，但她在兩人能反應之前就先出手攻擊接著抓住Stiles。他很難過她死了，但如果是Derek的命在懸上的話他也會殺她的，所以他能了解。

很快的Stiles從輕微顫抖變成在發抖，牙齒不停打顫時他暗自咒罵著。他原本希望走路可以變暖和，但很顯然地並沒有。踉蹌第三次的時候Derek抓住他的手臂幫他保持平衡，然後讓他停下後把他拉進另一個擁抱。

「好喔?」Stiles顫抖著回擁時疑惑道。

「你太冷了，我們得快點，」Derek這麼說著把他放開後在他面前蹲下，背對Stiles。「上來。」

Stiles只是盯著他看，直到Derek挑眉回頭看向他。「你要背我?」

Derek翻白眼後嘆氣。「對，Stiles，我要背你。」他說。「你太冷了，沒辦法好好走路，嘴唇發紫，你在失溫了，我們得趕快讓你進去溫暖的室內，然後以你走路的速度實在不夠快，所以沒錯，我要背你才可以他媽的讓你去室內。」

Stiles對Derek生氣的語氣感到驚訝，他通常不會這樣的，所以他只是點點頭就爬上去。他把手環繞住Derek的肩膀，Derek則是抱好Stiles的大腿後起身開始向前慢跑。Stiles都沒發現自己有多冷，但Derek是對的。他的手麻掉了，沒辦法好好走路，而且在發抖。Derek像是一個自體發熱機在他身下，即使中間隔著外套也是。所以Stiles緊抱著他，因為 _ 很溫暖 _ ，還有因為這樣才不會摔下去。

Derek跑步時意外得很穩，然後經過一段時間後Stiles把頭靠上Derek的肩膀。

「謝啦。」他安靜地說，Derek哼聲之後加快腳步。

他們終於抵達Derek的家時，不管Stiles多努力試他的牙齒還是不停在打顫。Stiles進去室內後坐下想把鞋帶鬆開但手指不聽使喚。Derek在他面前蹲下身，看向他時握住他的手。

「讓我來?」他輕聲問，Stiles吸下鼻子後點頭。

「嗯。」他發抖著說。

Derek皺著眉解開鞋帶，然後站起身朝Stiles伸出手。

「來吧。」他說，Stiles握住他的手給他拉起身。Derek只有放開Stiles的其中一隻手後握著剩下那隻手領著Stiles進浴室後才放開手開始脫衣服。「把你的衣服脫掉。」Derek說，讓Stiles疑惑的看著他。

「什麼?」他問，Derek看向他邊脫掉他的牛仔褲和內褲。

「把衣服脫掉，它們濕掉又很冷，你需要溫暖一點的溫度。」Derek說，然後對著床的方向點頭才踏出他的褲子和把襪子脫掉。

Stiles開始把他溼透的上衣和外套拉過他的頭，因為覺得太麻煩所以不想管他的鈕扣。「裸體?」因為衣服卡在他的臉前面所以他掙扎著把它們脫下時看不到Derek的臉，但他聽到他哼聲。

「希望可以越快越好，」Derek說，他溫暖的雙手放上Stiles的，幫他把衣服脫下。等衣服終於脫離他的身體時，被Derek丟在地上，Stiles就面對一個皺著眉完全裸著身子的Derek。「來吧，褲子也是。」他沒耐心地說，接著在Stiles面前蹲下，讓他驚叫一聲但也開始弄他的鈕扣。

「好啦。」他說，鈕扣終於解開時Derek把手指塞進腰間的縫隙開始把褲子往下拉。它們濕透了卡在他身上，但Derek很有耐心又有效率，很快的褲子就落在他的腳邊，然後Derek用同樣的方式抓住Stiles的內褲，但他在動手前抬頭看向Stiles。

「可以嗎?」他問道，讓Stiles點頭。內褲也是又濕又冷然後如果他想要趕快恢復溫暖的話，跨下實在不是個適合維持又濕又冷的好地方，他是知道的，但像這樣完全裸著身子站在Derek面前還是覺得很怪。

不過Derek就只是把內褲拉下，握住Stiles的小腿，輕輕把他的腳抬起來。Stiles把手放上Derek的肩膀保持平衡後才讓他脫下。幾秒之後Stiles就和Derek一樣裸體，Derek走到床邊把被子拉開讓Stiles進去。

「待在這。我很快回來。」Derek說，Stiles把自己埋進Derek柔軟的被窩裡時點頭。

過了一下子Derek回到床邊把另一件被子放上Stiles身上，接著又把兩件毯子拿過來後才把其中一角掀開躺到Stiles旁邊。他對著Stiles邊拉邊扯直到他的背貼著Derek，Derek把手臂繞過他將他抱緊，他們的腳從大腿貼到下面。

「這樣可以嗎?」Derek問。

「嗯，謝謝。」

他還是在發抖但他很確定這是好事，當他這麼說時Derek在他脖子後面點頭。

「嗯，是好事。」他安靜地說，但他聽起來不怎麼開心。

「我會沒事的，你跟個暖爐一樣。」Stiles說。

「然後你像隻冰棒一樣。」Derek說讓Stiles笑出聲。

「我跟美國隊長一樣。」他說，Derek對著他的脖子呼出溫暖的空氣邊輕聲笑著。

「你才沒有像他那麼酷。」他說，Stiles微笑。他比較喜歡Derek開玩笑的時候，即使是在笑Stiles。

Stiles安靜超過一分鐘的話Derek就會開始緊張起來然後問他有沒有事，所以Stiles不斷小聲說話著邊感覺自己的溫度比起冰塊更像是回到正常人類的溫度。一些時間之後他的發抖終於停下來了讓Derek後退一些重整兩人的姿勢。Stiles失去旁邊的熱度時讓Stiles哀號出聲又馬上開始發抖，但Derek只是把他拉到Derek原本躺著的溫暖位置然後把他推到仰躺的姿勢，接著他把自己壓在Stiles身上，Stiles的手被卡在兩人的身體之間。

「這樣可以嗎?」Derek邊把被子拉得更高時問道。

「可以。」Stiles說，因為Derek抱住他時的溫暖而舒服的呼出一口氣。

他的手臂環繞著Stiles的兩側，還自己支撐著體重，他將頭放在Stiles旁邊，在Stiles的肩上和脖子邊溫暖的呼吸著。Derek也把他的腳幾乎都放在Stiles腳上，所以他們的胯下就，嗯，壓在一起。Stiles可以感覺到Derek的下身靠著他的腹部，然後他覺得這應該要比看起來還更尷尬，至少是到Derek又開口講話時。

「靠，你連下面都凍僵了。」他說，讓Stiles噴笑出聲。

「我的天啊，」他說，他可以感覺到Derek在他肩上微笑。「我要樂觀一些說，幸好那裡沒有糟糕的勃起。」Stiles說，而Derek輕笑地顫抖搖晃著兩人的身軀。

  
  


**••D••**

Derek知道他們不該這麼晚出去。他根本不該帶Stiles去，他應該要問Scott的，至少他是狼人，不像Stiles這麼脆弱，但他們一起研究水馬，Stiles看起來很興奮的想去見她和她說話，而Derek不忍拒絕。他一向都拿Stiles沒轍，他不忍說不行，所以落的這個樣子，Stiles在Derek每次想移動時都會開始發抖，至少心跳平穩了，意識也比較清楚不含糊，但他看起來反而變累的樣子，讓Derek感到害怕。

他想著不知道他們的手機有沒有存活下來，Stiles的大概沒辦法了因為他待在水底下太久，但希望Derek的沒事，他覺得去救Stiles時應該沒有走到超過大腿深的地方。他想他應該要起來去拿手機才能打電話問Melissa，但他不想離開Stiles。

「我沒事，大傢伙。」Stiles疲憊地在Derek的鎖骨間說。

他們側躺著，面對著彼此，Derek一隻手和腳還抱著他，想要多少可以讓他溫暖些。不時的移動彼此讓Stiles全身都能溫暖到。

「我知道。」Derek說，Stiles應聲後磨蹭他。

他快睡著了，Derek卻不知道該怎麼辦。

「你救了我，」Stiles喃喃的說。「你殺掉她了還救了我。 」

「永遠都會。」Derek安靜地說，Stiles將身子更靠近他，基本上已經貼著他了。

很快的Stiles的呼吸聲隨著他睡下便平穩，Derek嚥下口水然後用力閉上眼睛，但他待在原地。

過了一段時間他又移動兩人，他很高興他摸到Stiles原本的位置是溫暖的，還不夠溫暖但比起之前那麼冷好上很多。他把Stiles轉過身然後從後面抱住他，Stiles只是在睡夢中咕噥幾聲，但沒醒過來。Derek握住Stiles的雙手把手拉到Stiles的胸前，兩人躺在那時他確保盡他所能地給對方溫暖。

他不知道他陪Stiles待在床上過了多久，但最後Stiles的體溫升高很多才讓Derek敢離開被窩。他把兩人的口袋掏空後將衣服丟進洗衣機裡洗，走回床邊坐在Stiles身旁，將一隻手放在他的肩上，還是很暖和，所以他把手機打開，手機沒事般地開好機。不過已經是凌晨一點了，所以他不想打給Melissa。在來來回回刪了五次寫好的簡訊後，因為他不想嚇到她所以他決定打去醫院。

他在電話中告訴護士他做的所有事後她冷靜地跟他說失溫之後感到疲憊是正常的，只要Stiles的體溫夠溫暖那他就是做對了，睡過一覺之後應該就會沒事了。Derek向她道過謝後，用手蓋住臉忍不住深吸一口氣。

「怎了?」Stiles含糊地問讓Derek哼笑出聲。

「沒什麼，繼續睡吧。」他說，Stiles從被窩裡伸出一隻手拍拍Derek的手臂。

「哼嗯好，」他說，接著他的手從Derek的手臂往下移直到他找到他的手，抓住後握緊。「你也是。」

「嗯，好。」Derek安靜地說，接著又鑽進被窩，Stiles馬上又躺到他身上，滿足地嘆氣之後又睡著了。

後來過了很久Derek都沒有睡著，他太擔心也太焦慮，最後Stiles開始自己把棉被推開，雖然看起來沒醒來但似乎在抱怨著太熱了，所以Derek把多餘的毯子推到地上。Stiles還是很溫暖，即使覆蓋的被子變少了他還是保持著溫度，所以Derek最終放心地進入睡眠。

**••S••**

Stiles仰躺著醒來時Derek的頭靠在他的肩上，其中一隻手臂放在他的肚子上手微微抱著Stiles的腰。Derek的腳也橫跨著Stiles的，想起兩人還非常裸體時Stiles忍不住安靜地呻吟。Derek因為聲音而驚醒過來接著用手肘把自己撐起後一隻手放在Stiles的胸口低頭看著他。

「你還好嗎?」他問，Stiles眨眨眼後才點頭。

「嗯，」他嘶啞的說，清了下喉嚨。「嗯，我沒事，我才剛醒來。」他說。

「你不冷了?」Derek問，Stiles對他微笑。

「不冷了，我沒事，謝謝你。 」

Derek像是洩氣般，他閉上雙眼讓頭又靠上Stiles的胸口。

「抱歉，」他喃喃道，Stiles把一隻手放上他的脖子後方。

「別，」他輕聲說，「謝謝你為我做的所有事。」

Derek在他胸口上哼聲但沒有動。「拜託別再那麼做了。 」他說，Stiles可以感覺到他有多緊張。

「我發誓我會試著別這樣的。」Stiles說，Derek又哼了一聲後抬起頭看他。

「你會試?」他問，接著搖搖頭。「你知道那是胡扯，對吧?下次又有事發生時你根本都不會想，每次都想介入所有事情然後想救大家或把事情解決。然後你又會受傷，可是也許下次我來不及的話呢?也許下次一整晚醒著幫你保持溫暖也不夠呢?下次你有可能就會死阿。」

他從Stiles身上移開倒在床上，一隻手蓋在自己的眼睛上，而Stiles只是待在他原本的位置，盯著天花板看好久的時間。

「對不起，」最後他這麼說然後看向Derek，他只是哼聲但沒再多做什麼，所以Stiles又說了一次。「對不起，Derek。」

「嗯，我知道。」Derek安靜地說。

「不，Derek，我是認真的，對不起。」Stiles重申道接著用手臂撐起身後看著Derek。「我知道看著你在乎的人受傷有多難熬，而我真的很抱歉我那樣對你。你是對的，但我真的很抱歉，我是認真的。」

Derek慢慢地將手臂移開後看向Stiles。他開口時一臉疲憊和防備。「我知道，」他又說了一次，語氣輕柔又傷心。「我知道，Stiles。」他重複之後轉過身背對Stiles。

Stiles小心地把手放上Derek的身側。「我得說，你也一樣，」他靜靜地說，「我每次都很擔心你而我很討厭那樣。我討厭知道你願意把你自己放在其他人面前保護大家，讓他們不用這樣做。」

Derek嘆氣後仰躺回來。「我得那樣，你不用。」他說讓Stiles對他皺眉。

「你怎麼會那樣覺得?」他問。

「我是隻狼人，我是我，你是……你。」Derek聳聳肩，持續看著天花板。

「哇喔，那是我聽過最爛的辯論了，」Stiles說，Derek嘆口氣。「不是，我是說真的，我是我而你是你?」

「還有我是個Hale，是個狼人，沒那麼簡單可以殺死我。」Derek說。

「呃，嗯你確定?我是說，如果我想要的話我可以很輕易就幹掉你? 」

「當然，你做得到，但那隻水馬無法。可是她幾乎快成功把你殺掉了。」

「Derek，我知道你的意思，然後我是比你還簡單就能被幹掉沒錯，但我也不可或缺的助力好嗎。我如果有機會幫忙的話我不會袖手旁觀，你知道的。 」

「嗯，我知道，」Derek說，接著終於轉過頭看向Stiles。「我知道，Stiles，我不是—我沒有要阻止你或是你不能做你想做的，但我只睡了、」他撇過頭看了眼時鐘。「三個小時因為我很怕你死掉，因為失溫症終於不見之後你變得很累就 _ 睡著 _ 了。我不知道那會發生，我打給醫院然後他們跟我說那是正常的，但即使是那樣我也睡不著，一直到你抱怨很熱之後也真的維持著體溫不用四層棉被蓋著你也沒關係後我才睡得著。所以，我不知道，清楚知道你又會一次又一次地做這種事，我不知道，我只是……我累了，Stiles，然後我很怕，我真的希望我能信任你可以活著，但我無法，然後我什麼都做不到，所以現在我只想睡覺，好嗎?」

Stiles艱難的嚥下口水後點頭。

「嗯，好，當然，」他說，接著又說了一次。「對不起。」

「我知道，」Derek重複道，又重新背對著Stiles。「我們的衣服在洗衣機裡，你想的話可以把它們放進烘乾機，要借衣服的話你知道在哪。」

「嗯，謝謝你。」Stiles安靜地說。

他躺回去看著Derek的背很長一段時間。一開始Derek很僵硬，但最後他慢慢放鬆下來後終於又睡著了，Stiles安靜地滑出床外。他借了件運動褲和T恤，接著走去洗衣間把衣服移到烘衣機裡。他的手機和其他在口袋裡的東西也被放在旁邊的櫃子上，所以他一起拿去客廳放在他的電腦旁。他把手機插進去充電試著想開機，但手機已經沒救了，這倒是不意外。

他花了一個小時在網路上，跟他爸說話，告訴他發生了什麼事，還有看他的新手機，他起身去查看烘衣機，但在途中他停下腳步站在Derek的房間門口然後盯著他看好幾分鐘。最後他走進洗衣間把衣服拿出來，全部摺好放在那兒後，他幫自己做了個三明治然後回去繼續用電腦等Derek醒來。

**••D••**

Derek再次醒來時他感覺比第一次時好上很多。他慢慢恢復意識時臉壓在Stiles的大腿旁，Stiles溫柔的用手指梳理著Derek的頭髮。Derek的胸腔間發出低沉的呼嚕聲接著抱緊Stiles的大腿時他聽見Stiles輕笑出聲。

「早阿，」Stiles安靜地說。「要我去煮咖啡嗎?」

「等一下，」Derek說完後磨蹭了下Stiles的大腿，接著發現自己在做什麼時全身僵硬住。「抱歉。」他喃喃的說邊從Stiles身邊滾開。

「別道歉，」Stiles輕聲說邊繼續用手指梳著Derek的頭髮。「我不在意，這樣可以嗎?」

「可以。」Derek嘶啞道。

「你還記得那次派對你載我回家之後陪著我的時候嗎?」Stiles問。

「嗯。」Derek說。

「記得我跟你說我愛你嗎?」

「記得。」他絕對不可能會忘記的。

「嗯，你聽，事情就是，我愛你跟我愛Scott或是我爸的感覺不一樣，我是愛上你了。」Stiles是如此的溫柔又小心翼翼而且心跳聲十分穩定，讓Derek睜開眼往上看向他。

「真的?」他問，Stiles給了他一個小小的微笑。

「真的，」他說。「我不知道你是不是跟我有同樣的感覺，但我需要你知道。我很抱歉昨晚嚇到你了，我很抱歉讓你幾乎整晚醒著，我很抱歉我沒有更小心點。不過我不抱歉的是跟著你一起面對不管是什麼的危險，而我永遠都不會為那個而道歉的。我不在乎你怎麼想，我一直都會想要你安全又快樂，然後我永遠都會為那點拼命的，只要你有你想要的人生然後我可以參與那一小部分的話我永遠都會跳到你面前保護你的。我很抱歉如果這讓你感到不舒服或害怕，那不是我想要的，但我需要你知道你對我來說有多重要，你得明白看到你有多接近死亡的時候我真的很害怕。我不是說這樣就好，或是這樣就 _ 公平 _ 了之類的，但就是這麼回事。我一直都很怕失去你，甚至是現在，尤其是現在。」

「什──」Derek開口但又馬上閉上後用手抹了把臉。「你不能在我剛醒來就說這種話。」

Stiles聽到這話笑出聲。「抱歉，我有好幾個小時可以思考這些。」

Derek把手移開又抬頭看向Stiles。他看著Derek時咬著下嘴唇，但放開後猶豫的慢慢微笑。

「過來這邊?」Derek抬起一隻手問，讓Stiles的微笑擴大後，向後一臥，順著床頭板向下挪到他身側，用手肘撐著靠在Derek身旁，Derek捧住他的臉頰，讓他的頭靠往他的方向。

Stiles向下傾接著在他的嘴唇上印上輕輕的吻，拉回身子後認真地看著Derek，臉上輕皺著眉。

「你想要這個?」他懷疑的問。

「嗯，」Derek說。「你，我想要你。」他澄清道，讓Stiles又微笑後再低下頭又親了他一次。

「可是你真的確定嗎?」Stiles退回去時又問。「我是說，這不會改變任何事，我還是我，我還是會做很笨的事。」

「我很確定，」Derek說。「還有我知道，我不想要你改變。」

「而且這也不是什麼，我不知道，『謝天謝地你還活著』這種的?」Stiles問道然後用一隻手做出引號手勢。「像是，這樣，你想要我?這樣的我?」

「嗯，我也很驚訝。」Derek微笑著說，讓Stiles偏過頭去大笑。

「我的天啊，」他說，接著傾下身在Derek的唇上印下親吻。「你真是個混蛋。我把咖啡煮好了然後我還想幫你做早餐的，本來想做鬆餅但現在不確定了啦。」

「是嘛?」Derek問，而Stiles對他微笑。

「是阿。」他說。

「也許我可以想辦法說服你。」Derek說，接著他輕易移動兩人直到他壓在Stiles身上，他低頭看著他微笑。

「也許吧。」Stiles說，聽起來有些喘氣，所以Derek低下身吻住他。

他們待在床上好一陣子，就只是親吻，偶爾聊著天和看著對方微笑，但最後他們都起身離開床舖。Stiles最後還是幫他們做了鬆餅，Derek則是在一旁喝著他的咖啡，全程笑得跟傻瓜一樣。


	6. +1，依偎

**••D••**

「嗨!」Stiles關上背後的門時喊道，Derek聞聲莞爾。

他們正式在一起後水馬的事件已經過了快要兩個星期，這幾天Stiles的工作變得很繁忙，他已經連續七天上工還有值很長的班。不過接下來這幾天他終於可以休息了，然後要在Derek的家度過。這是他第一次要在這過夜，所以Derek真的很期待。

「在這裡。」他回應，接著聽到Stiles應聲之後大聲地踢掉鞋子，接著撞到什麼東西後才終於出現在客廳門口，身上還穿著他的制服。

「嘿，」Stiles微笑。

「嗨，」Derek說，對Stiles伸出手，握住後把Stiles拉到他的大腿上跨坐。「餓了嗎?」

「不會，只是累了。」Stiles說，把頭靠上Derek的肩膀。

「你今天有吃東西了嗎?」Derek問，Stiles想了一下。

「有?」最後他回答。

「你是在問我嗎?」Derek問道。

「不是，我是說、呃、好，我沒吃到正餐，老爸，」Stiles邊說邊坐起身看向Derek。「我有吃午餐，然後吃了個士力架跟一些洋芋片。」

「好，如果我幫你做三明治的話你會吃嗎?」Derek這麼問，讓Stiles深深嘆氣。

「會，我會吃。」他說，Derek對他勾起嘴角。

「很好。」他說，抱緊Stiles後順勢站起身。

Stiles驚叫一聲後抓緊Derek的肩膀，Derek對他竊笑。

「混蛋。」Stiles輕聲說之後傾身在Derek唇上親了一下。

「嗯哼，」Derek同意道，走到廚房後他讓Stiles坐在吧檯上，親了他一下之後才去幫他們做三明治。「雞肉?」Derek問。

「嗯，」Stiles說完後Derek看著他。「好，拜託，雞肉超棒的，喔我超級餓的。」Stiles死板的說，讓Derek忍不住噗哧地笑。

「好，就吃雞肉吧，」他說。他走向冰箱拿食材，接著拿出一包培根。「想要我煎一些嗎?」

Stiles沒有立刻回話時，Derek轉頭看到他皺著眉咬著唇盯著那包培根，然後才看向Derek。

「好，可以嗎?」他說。「如果你想要的話?我是說，這只是三明治，可是有培根的話會好吃很多，可是那會多花時間還要洗鍋子還要──」

「我會煎一些，」Derek打斷他，「沒關係，我可以順便用平底鍋熱一些雞肉。」

「好吧。」Stiles安靜地說。

Derek拿了個平底鍋然後開火，接著走到Stiles面前捧住他的臉。

「不會太麻煩的，我保證。」他在Stiles嘴角印上親吻，退回身子時Stiles把頭移開蓋住自己的嘴巴打了大哈欠。

「抱歉，」他張大嘴說，接著看向Derek微笑。「謝謝你。」

煎一些培根沒花上多少時間，煎好後他用低溫熱著雞肉，接著在Stiles頭向後靠著櫥櫃時做著三明治。等Derek做完放到盤子上再放上桌子後，Stiles看起來幾乎神智不清了。Derek幫他們倒了牛奶，才走到Stiles身旁摟住他。

「來吃東西我們才可以讓你去睡覺，你看起來已經快倒下去了。」他溫柔的說，讓Stiles眨眨眼看向他微笑。

「嗯哼。」他說著把頭放上Derek的肩膀，讓Derek笑出聲。

「嗯，來吧。」他說，邊溫柔的將Stiles抱下吧檯邊緣。

「喔，」Stiles說，他搖搖晃晃的想在Derek雙手抓著他的腰時站好。「你做好了?」

「你真的在吧檯上睡著了?」Derek這麼問，讓Stiles一臉疑惑。

「什麼?不，我只是……呃、也許?」他害羞地說讓Derek搖搖頭。

「我的天啊，你怎麼有辦法活著啊?」

「喔，我可是很頑強的，」Stiles含笑著說。他們坐在桌邊吃著，Stiles邊咬著三明治邊呻吟。「這有夠讚的。」他滿嘴食物的說，讓Derek輕聲笑著。

「你真是迷人阿。」他邊說邊咬了口自己的。

Stiles越吃越有精神，而且食慾看起來很好。他不停稱讚著三明治，還邊吃邊講話。

「去準備睡覺吧，我清理一下就去找你。」Derek在他們吃完時說。

「謝謝你。」Stiles說。

他在Derek臉頰上親一下後才走進Derek的臥室，Derek迅速地沖了下杯盤後把它們放進洗碗機裡。他把平底鍋留到明天早上，但他很快地擦了遍流理臺和桌子。Derek走進房間，Stiles已經換上Derek的睡褲了，在Derek走進浴室時正刷著牙，他也跟著開始刷。Stiles弄完之後又親了下Derek的臉頰才離開浴室。Derek迅速解決後，上床時Stiles已經拉高棉被躺在他那一側了，他疲憊的對Derek微笑。

「嗨。」他輕聲說。

「嗨。」Derek邊鑽進被窩裡回應。

「過來?」Stiles問邊移動成仰躺的位置後對Derek舉起一隻手。

Derek挪得更近些後將投靠上Stiles的肩，Stiles馬上用手搔著他的頭髮。他們在Stiles的胸前牽著手然後Derek一隻腳跨過Stilees的，Stiles滿足的嘆出一口氣。

「這樣可以嗎?」Derek問道。

「超級可以，」Stiles說，並在Derek額頭上親一下。「不過我真的要睡著了。」

「很好，」Derek說。「晚安，Stiles。」

「晚安，Derek，」Stiles說，聽起來已經快睡著了。「愛你。」

「我也愛你。」Derek安靜地說，Stiles靜止了一下之後深吸了一口氣，接著又親了下Derek的額間。

「很好。」Stiles安靜地說，Derek在他頸間輕呼出氣。

「嗯。」他同意的說。

Stiles很快的就陷入沉睡，而Derek躺在那聽著他輕輕的呼吸聲和穩定的心跳聲直到他自己也進入睡夢中。

**••S••**

Stiles被Derek溫暖的肌膚間擠壓著醒來，他花了幾秒鐘才發現他被Derek抱在胸前然後他的臉被壓在Derek的喉間，Derek還敢說他是章魚，老天啊。他試著退回去一點才不會死於中暑，但Derek只是抓得更緊讓Stiles呻吟。他真的很愛Derek這麼喜歡抱抱，但他也很喜歡呼吸和活著，所以他使力再推。Derek低聲嗚噎著鬆手，這讓Stiles差點又躺了回去，因為你聽那個聲音? 不行，就、真的不可以。

他制止了自己，相反的他多推Derek了幾下讓Derek咕噥幾聲躺回原本的位置，真的很可愛的睡覺咕噥聲，如果他是噘著嘴睡覺的Stiles一點都不會意外，不過Stiles用手肘撐起身看向他時他沒有噘嘴，眉毛倒是不開心地皺著，所以Stiles將手放上Derek的臉頰。看到皺眉因為他的觸碰就馬上消失，而Derek將頭輕靠著他的手的樣子讓他的心忍不住融化在胸口裡，所以他低下頭親了下Derek的額頭之後才躺回去Derek的肩膀上。

  
Derek立刻把手環繞住Stiles，接著開始想躺回去一開始的位置，所以Stiles推推了他另一邊的肩膀。

「不要，太熱了。」他安靜地說，Derek停下動作，所以Stiles手向下拉過他的手到他的胸前讓他可以握住。

Derek真的是一個自體發熱機，即使對Stiles來說實在太溫暖了，但他沒辦法拒絕Derek傷心的表情和嗚噎聲，尤其是Derek真的睡著的時候，還有他們才開始這段感情沒多久的時候。他希望最後他能對睡著的Derek有些抵抗力，但目前他就只能呆在原地。但其實感覺很好，就算真的有些太熱，還是很棒，Stiles真的很喜歡，所以也不是說待在那兒對他來說很痛苦。

最後Derek慢慢放鬆他的手臂，Stiles瞥了他一眼時他的臉完全是熟睡著的樣子。他微笑然後將頭放回Derek的胸前磨蹭幾下，但過了一下他小心翼翼的移動到坐姿讓他的背靠著床頭板。Derek躺在原本的位置，睡得很安穩，盯著他看了一分鐘或是五分鐘後Stiles把手機從床頭櫃那拿過來然後就這樣陷入維基百科的黑洞裡。

一段時間後Derek挪到他的身側接著抱住Stiles的腳，Stiles漫不經心的將手放上他的頭髮梳理著，而Derek則是磨蹭著他的大腿才把臉壓進Stiles前一晚不要臉的借了的睡褲的柔軟布料間。他對Derek這樣還有辦法呼吸感到佩服，但他躺在那兒看起來好好的，所以Stiles又回去繼續他的維基黑洞，就這樣再次忘記時間的流逝。

下一次Derek移動時Stiles可以感覺出他要醒來了。他蹭了下Stiles的腿然後滿足地嘆氣，讓Stiles勾起嘴角低頭看著他。

「早安，」他輕聲說，Derek在他腿旁咕噥些意義不明的字。「睡得好嗎?」

「唔嗯，」Derek說，含糊不清的壓著他的腿繼續說，「你呢?」

「嗯，差點因為被狼人抱抱給窒息死而醒來，但我撐過來了，幾乎啦。」Stiles說，讓Derek睜開一隻眼瞇著看向他。

「對不起。」他說，Stiles微笑。

「別，沒關係的，」他說，Derek哼聲閉上眼後又蹭了下Stiles的大腿。「要咖啡嗎?」Stiles問道，Derek深深嘆口氣。

「等會兒。」他喃喃的說。

「好喔，你可以讓我起來去尿尿嗎?」

Derek立刻放開Stiles的腳後往後挪一些。

「抱歉。」他又說了一次，這次聲音因為嘴巴沒有被擋著而清晰許多。

「沒關係，」Stiles說。「你喜歡早晨抱抱，我懂，我也很喜歡。」

Derek只是嘟囔幾聲繼續閉著眼，所以Stiles越過去彎下身在他的太陽穴上親吻，接著才去廁所。他回來的時候Derek仰躺著，用手臂蓋著眼睛，Stiles爬回床上親了下手臂。Derek把手臂移開後看向Stiles，他小心翼翼地微笑，讓Stiles看著他回笑。

「你想多睡一些嗎?」他問，邊在他的額頭上親吻。

「不用。」Derek說。

「你想要繼續早晨抱抱嗎?」

Derek猶豫地看著他後才慢慢地點頭。

「好，如果你想要的話。」他安靜地說，Stiles微笑接著或多或少的躺到Derek身上，他的臉壓在Derek的頸側。

「我一直都會想跟你抱抱的。」他說邊親吻他的頸項，Derek嘆氣然後抬起手環繞住他之後抱緊。

「很好。」Derek說。

Derek真的是個抱抱專家，讓Stiles就這樣舒服地躺在那兒，Derek的手緩緩的輕撫著他的背。Stiles把手臂往上移抱住Derek的頭然後手梳著他的頭髮，讓Derek滿足的嘆氣。

「你今天有什麼計劃或是事情需要完成的嗎?」過了一段時間Stiles問道。

「沒有，除了食物之外沒事，」Derek說，除去剛醒來聲音還有些嘶啞外聽來很溫柔。「怎麼了?」

「我在想等一下把這個移去沙發上繼續，泡杯咖啡和做早餐，然後看個電影或什麼的，過個懶散的一天。」

「聽起來很棒。」Derek附和，Stiles在他的頸間笑道。

「是很棒，對不對?」他說。

他們躺在那兒直到Derek的肚子發出咕嚕聲讓Stiles在他頸側輕笑，而Derek則是在抓住Stiles讓他不要動時差點發出驚叫聲。

「停下來，靠，我的膀胱。」他說，但這只讓Stiles笑得停不下來，讓Derek迅速把他們翻過去，他低頭瞪著Stiles，Stiles試著想停下笑聲，但一直不成功所以最後Derek只得放過他走進浴室。

「抱歉，」Stiles對著關上的門喊，接著他躺在那兒微笑直到Derek回來繼續瞪著他。他爬上床所以可以跨坐在Stiles的股間，而Stiles的手自動摸上Derek的大腿。「嗨。」他說，Derek的瞪視馬上軟化變成微笑看著他。

「嗨。」他說，而Stiles將手抬高然後把頭稍微抬高時他傾下身親他。

「這樣也很棒。」一段時間後Stiles說，Derek呻吟邊把頭靠上Stiles的肩膀。

「我還不夠清醒做這個。」他說，讓Stiles笑著，安慰性的輕撫他的背。

「來去幫你泡一大桶的咖啡和做些早餐吧。」他這麼說，Derek嘆口氣之後坐起身。

「好，」他說，但完全沒有要動的意思，就只是坐在那看著Stiles。

Stiles疑問似的抬起眉毛，Derek抱怨性的呻吟然後倒向Stiles身旁。他抓了個枕頭後壓在自己臉上，Stiles安慰地拍拍他的肩膀。

「好吧，我先去煮咖啡這樣如何?」Stiles問，Derek在枕頭下咕噥。「好，我等等就回來。」

Stiles親了下他的肩膀，接著走去煮咖啡然後等著咖啡時他回到臥室。Derek依舊在原本的位置，抱著枕頭不過他把臉移開所以Stiles進門時他可以看向他。Stiles爬上床躺到Derek身上，後者只是發出幾聲抱怨的聲音後勾起嘴角，所以Stiles忍不住親了下他的臉頰後整個放鬆身子。

「可以嗎?」他問道。

「嗯。」Derek同意道，Stiles磨蹭他的臉頰。

「很好。」他說。

Stiles在Derek身下把手臂擠進去，Derek抬起上半身時Stiles才知道是Derek讓他伸進去的，他找到Derek枕頭下的其中一隻手然後讓兩人十指交扣接著抱緊Derek。

「很好。」Derek也這麼說著，他們躺在那兒一直到Derek開口。「咖啡好了。」他說。

「好，你想要我幫你拿來嗎?」Stiles問，Derek稍微捏緊一下他的手。

「謝謝，但不用，我跟你過去。」他說。

Stiles又親了下Derek的臉頰接著爬上去讓他們能夠出房間，Derek一拿到他的咖啡就坐上椅子，所以Stiles翻著他的櫥櫃，接著查看他的冰箱和冷凍庫時Derek稍微皺著眉看他。

「你在找什麼?」他最後開口問。

「找早餐的選項。」Stiles說。

「喔。」Derek說，繼續喝著他的咖啡。

「有什麼想吃的嗎?」Stiles問，Derek聳聳肩。

「哎，我都可以。」他說，讓Stiles走到他身旁跨過他的大腿坐到他腿上。他捧住Derek的臉然後到處親吻時Derek一臉疑惑，但他依舊抬起一隻手抱住他的腰間像是無意識的舉動。「怎麼?」

「你記得我們第一次見面的時候嗎?」Stiles說，Derek退縮了一點但還是點頭。「還有，我們認識的第一年?」Derek又點點頭。「嗯，我是說我大概是在跟氣炸的Jackson在泳池那兒時愛上你的吧，但我_很開心_可以看見這樣的你。」

Derek輕皺眉看向他。「好喔。」他猶豫地說。

「你一直都是很拘謹又很自制的樣子，好像你非得看起來像是知道自己在做什麼一樣，然後你現在只穿著睡褲坐在廚房，讓我四處亂翻你的東西然後聳肩說著_哎，我都可以_，這真的讓我很開心可以看到你這麼放鬆，還有在我身邊這麼放鬆。」

Derek笑了一下微微低下頭，讓Stiles可以剛好親吻他的額頭。

「嗯，」Derek說，接著抬起頭所以他能直直看著Stiles，笑得很開。「我也很開心，不管我做什麼都能讓你感到快樂。」

「你做什麼都能讓我很快樂。」Stiles溫柔的說，Derek只是微笑的更開後把臉躲進Stiles的頸側。

「你也是，你也讓我很快樂。」他說，而Stiles將一隻手放上Derek的脖子，接著另一隻手在他的背上，在他髮間微笑著時抱緊他。

「我們來吃一頓有培根和雞蛋還有馬鈴薯煎餅跟藍莓鬆餅，超級油膩膩的早餐如何?」過了一段時間Stiles問道。「那也會讓你很快樂嗎?」

Derek在Stiles的喉間哼笑出聲然後點點頭。

「嗯，那可以。」

Stiles移動他的手去捧住Derek的臉頰去抬起他的頭讓Derek可以看著他，接著他輕輕吻了下他的額頭，退回身子時Derek閉著眼微笑著，不明顯但柔軟的微笑。

「很好，」Stiles說。「你待在這兒喝咖啡，然後我去幫你做早餐。」

「我也可以幫忙阿。」Derek說。

「我知道，可是你昨晚幫我做了那個超讚的三明治，所以現在輪到我了。」Stiles說，讓Derek莞爾。

「好吧，如果你這麼說的話。」他說，而Stiles點頭。

「我就是這麼說的。」

他又親了下Derek的額頭，接著起身開始去做早餐。他邊做邊和Derek聊著天，而Derek則是一直坐在那兒，微笑著喝他的咖啡，但後來他也起身去幫忙布置餐桌和幫Stiles收尾。他們在廚房吃早餐，吃完後Derek堅持等等在收拾杯盤，所以Stiles只是沖了下盤子和餐具，把它們放進洗碗機裡，但剩下的就留在水槽裡。

Stiles先走向沙發，大大的橫躺在上面時對著Derek咧開微笑，不過Derek只是對他回笑後整個人壓在他上頭。Stiles因為他的重量悶哼一聲但快速的把手臂換繞住他，Derek在他身上放鬆的磨蹭著他的耳朵和臉頰。

「這樣很好。」Stiles說，Derek滿足的嘆口氣。

「嗯，」他說。「很好。」

而的確，這樣真的很好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完結!! 這篇真的很溫柔超喜歡的!


End file.
